


Conclusions

by simpleillusion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous!Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, overused trope i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleillusion/pseuds/simpleillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was not jealous. He so wasn't. So what if Derek apparently managed to find a nice girl that might actually not even be a psychopath this time and was using his blinding grin on her, Stiles did not care. At all. At least that's what he was telling himself as he was angrily sipping his coffee with his eyes firmly fixed on what was happening on the opposite end of the coffee shop. Which was Derek having a date apparently. But Stiles did not care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusions

Stiles was _not_ jealous. He so wasn't. So what if Derek apparently managed to find a nice girl that might not actually even be a psychopath this time and was using his blinding grin on her, Stiles did not care. At all. At least that's what he was telling himself as he was angrily sipping his coffee with his eyes firmly fixed on what was happening on the opposite end of the coffee shop. Which was Derek having a date apparently. But Stiles _did not care_.

'Are you even listening to me?' Lydia's clearly irritated voice invaded his train of thoughts.

'Huh?' He turned to look at her distractedly. She pursed her lips clearly displeased and Stiles internally sighed already knowing he was going to pay, for ignoring her, in one way or another.

'If you hold that cup any tighter it will burst'

He relaxed his grip a little throwing Lydia the best glare he could muster at the moment. He had to admit it probably wasn't very good, so her self-satisfied smirk was kind of deserved.

'You know it doesn't necessarily have to be a date.' She offered.

'I have no idea what are you talking about.' He answered aiming for nonchalance and missing greatly.

'Of course you don't'

'Beside have you seen his smile? Why would he be smiling like that if it wasn't a date? He doesn't smile, it's unnatural.'

'Don't be dramatic. He does smile sometimes.'

'Not like that. He _smirks_. That is not a smirk.'

'That still doesn't yet mean it's a date. Save your jealous streak for when I'm not trying to discuss my party plans with you.'

'I _do not_ have a jealous streak' He muttered indignantly, knowing better than to actually argue with Lydia about it. He already was in trouble, why make it worse for himself?

It didn't mean that he forgot. He let Lydia rant at him about whatever party she was about to hold, he kind of didn't catch that, butting in whenever she stopped to look at him expectantly. Those kinds of talks didn't actually require a lot of attention once you got used to them, just nodding along to whatever Lydia planned was usually enough to satisfy her. Which meant he had a lot of brain activity left to ponder over what was happening on the other side of the coffee shop even if he couldn't look any more.

It did nothing to make his mood any better, and when Lydia was done talking Derek and his date were already gone.

 

 

 

 

Over the next few days he spent a surprising amount of time getting back to the topic, Scott literally threatened to block his phone number if he called about that just one more time. True one of these times might have bee at three in the morning, but seriously? What happened to friendship in this world?

Nevertheless next time he saw Derek he was already convinced that Derek has a girlfriend. Who is really pretty and possibly not even a muss murderer. How was Stiles supposed to compete with that?

He couldn't. That's why he decided to do his best to avoid Derek but at least till he gets used to the thought of him being in a relationship, but that plan wasn't as foolproof as his sleep deprived brain anticipated, since there was a monthly pack meeting only three days later and he couldn't really miss that without an actually good reason. He tried that before only to be dragged to Derek's by one of the betas.

Derek did not broach the subject on the meeting witch Stiles was grateful for. Knowing was one thing but listening about it might be an entirely different one.

He was however surprised when Derek called him to hold one for a second while everybody was gathering themselves to leave after the meeting, he couldn't really thing of a single thing Derek might have wanted to talk to him about. Unless he had noticed Stiles' staring back at the coffee shop and had to say something about that, which would probably be the most humiliating moment of Stiles' young life. Needles to say by the time everyone else left he already had worked himself up into a nervous mess.

'So...What's up?' He asked with fake cheerfulness.

'I was wondering....' Derek actually looked a bit nervous himself and watching Derek Hale be nervous was a really strange experience for Stiles. On one hand he found it unfairly adorable how shifty he got, but on the other hand the fact that Derek was nervous to talk to him made _Stiles_ even more nervous.

'Well I was wondering of you would like to grab a coffee sometime?'

Stiles looked at him dumbfounded pretty sure he _did not_ just hear that.

'Like a date.' Derek clarified after a bit of silence when Stiles still did not utter a response.

'What?' Stiles screeched 'Dude, what the hell?' As much as he dreamed of that phrase coming out if Derek's mouth in his direction, he was so not getting into any morally dubious arrangements. Not even for Derek. Surprise and hurt flickered in Derek's eyes for a second, before he schooled his expression into completely passive one.

'No, would be sufficient, Stiles.' He stated stiffly 'That's all, you can go home.'

Stiles silently watched him disappear as went upstairs to his bedroom before leaving himself. Quite frankly he didn't know what to think about this new development. Why would Derek ask him out now?

Couldn't he do it a few weeks earlier when he didn't have a girlfriend? Stiles would jump at the occasion then, still would if he didn't know. He decided to deal with it in a way he usually did – by ignoring it. He suspected that Derek was avoiding him now as well as it was going surprisingly well for the next couple of weeks. He almost didn't see him at all except those few times they happened to bump into each other in town. Or rather few times when Stiles spotted Derek in a store and run out of it leaving a dumbfounded Scott behind, or that time he spotted Derek's car on the street and immediately turned the other way even though that meant adding additional half an hour to his snack hunt. Well there was also that time he went to get a coffee and saw Derek with her again, but he wasn't going to think about that. He especially wasn't going to think about how gorgeous Derek's smile was when he really meant it.

 

 

 

'What did you do to my brother?' Cora asked suddenly flopping into the chair opposite of him. He absolutely did not flail in surprise.

'What? I didn't do anything.' He defended himself immediately. She didn't seem to believe him squinting up her eyes dangerously, making Stiles gulp loudly. He was man enough to admit he was still slightly terrified of her.

'Then why is he brooding again? I thought we were done with that, but obviously you just had to screw it up again.'

'Hey, why do you think it was me?' He asked indignantly 'I didn't see him in weeks.'

She lifted her eyebrow at him in that perfect Hale motion he could only dream to ever achieve.

'Exactly, Stiles.' She said slowly, like he was an idiot, 'You two didn't go more than a day without at least texting each other and now it's been almost three weeks. Also nobody bullied me into watching bad sci-fie movies in my own house recently. So? What did you do?'

Okay, so maybe she had a point here a little. He made a habit out of inviting himself to Derek's at least once a week over last few months, but bulling? He did no such thing. He simply wanted to share the awesomeness with those ungrateful people.

'And why would I be the one to do something? Maybe it was Derek?'

'My brother thinks sun shines out of your ass, so doubtful.'

He stared at her for a bit speechless. Because what?

'He asked me out' Stiles finally quietly admitted.

'And? Isn't that what you wanted?'

'It was.'

'Was?' She prompted visibly irritated.

'Yeah' Stiles said miserably 'Before he got himself a girlfriend.'

'What the fuck are you talking about, Stilinski?' Cora asked sounding genuinely surprised which Stiles couldn't fathom, wouldn't Cora be the first to know about her brother's love life developments? They did live together after all.

'I saw him on a date with her, okay? More then once'

'Oh my god' She muttered in understatement. 'It's not his girlfriend, you moron.'

'Than who is she?'

'A friend from New York. She's an alpha of one of the packs there, she let Derek and Laura stay on her territory, she's just down here for a visit, you dumb idiot.'

'Hey, what's with the insults, how was I supposed to know that!'

'You could have _asked,_ instead of breaking my brothers heart.'

'I broke his heart?' Stiles asked her suddenly sounding very small. He would be ridiculously relieved if he wasn't worried he still managed to fuck it all up.

'Yes!' She huffed exasperated 'So go fix it before he drives me crazy.'

She stood up and left after that without another word or glance back, but Stiles was out of his seat before she got to the door, so it would be kind of pointless anyway.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later he was frantically pounding on Derek's door until he opened them with a bit of a murderous look on his face and Stiles almost fell in.

'What do you want?' Derek asked coldly, and it really shouldn't have hurt Stiles as much as it did.

'I'm sorry' He blurts 'I thought you had a girlfriend. I saw with that girl when I was having coffee with Lydia, and you were _smiling_ at her, and I thought... Well I thought it was a date, and then you asked me out and I thought... I thought you had a girlfriend!'

Derek stared at him as if he was trying to decide what to do with him.

'I don't have a girlfriend, Stiles.'

'I know that now.' Stiles admitted sheepishly 'Cora told me. Well she shouted at me actually, but you get the idea.'

'Stiles...' Derek started uncertainly, but Stiles interrupted him.

'Look, if I wasn't busy being an idiot I would have said yes that night. I was hoping for that to happen for months, dude! So if you still want to I would love that coffee, or diner, or whatever you want.'

'I'll get my jacket' Derek answered after a bit of silence disappearing inside, and Stiles absolutely did not do a little victory dance. He might confirm grinning like a loon, but that's it. Seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before on tumblr as werewolvesintardis.


End file.
